1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying method and a displaying device that execute display through deposition and dissolution of a metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in addition to a paper medium and an electronic displaying device, such an image displaying and recording medium is receiving attention as an image displaying device that is referred to as electronic paper or digital paper, which has advantages of both an electronic displaying device and paper.
There have been various kinds of electronic paper functioning based on displaying principles different from each other, which include electrolytic deposition type electronic paper executing display through deposition and dissolution of a metal.
What is advantageous in the electrolytic deposition type electronic paper in comparison to the other kinds of electronic paper includes a displayed image having a high contrast. There has been reported such a technique that a displayed image is colorized by using a color filter (described, for example, in JP-A-11-101994).
There has also been reported such a technique that the applied voltage is controlled to control the particle diameter of silver particles in nanometer order, which are frequently used in the electrolytic deposition type electronic paper (described, for example, in G. Sandmann, et al., “Preparation of silver nanoparticles on ITO surfaces by a double-pulse method”, J. Electroanal. Chem., vol. 491, pp. 78-86 (2000)). It has also known that nanoparticles of gold or silver exhibit different colors depending on difference in particle diameter.
According to the technique described in JP-A-11-101994, however, there is such a problem that the use of a color filter lowers the reflectance in white color to lower the contrast.
Accordingly, the invention is to provide a displaying method and a displaying device of an electrolytic deposition type capable of executing color display with a high contrast.